


Alone time.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [28]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Tk Strand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Tk and Carlos have a night without their kids a couple of months before they welcome their next child.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star One-Shots [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 79





	Alone time.

“Hey.” Carlos almost whispered as he walked into the shower behind Tk.

“Hey.” Tk replied just as quietly as he turned round to face his husband.

“The house is empty.” Carlos pointed out as he placed his hands on Tk’s waist. 

“Is it now?” Tk asked with a smirk pacing his own arms over Carlo’s shoulders. 

“Completely.” Carlos confirmed. “And it’s going to be for at least a couple hours.”

“Well then I guess were going to have to find something to do.” Tk leaned forward capturing Carlos’ lips in a kiss. 

“I think I can think of something.” Carols promised.

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t remember the last time we had the house to ourselves for more half an hour.” Tk said as he and Carlos laid in their bed, hid head resting on his husband’s chest.

“Me neither.” Carlos agreed stroking his hand up and down Tk’s back. “They’ll be back soon though.”

“Don’t remind me.” Tk said with a small groan. “I think we should see if dad will look after them for a night.”

Carlos hummed in agreement trying not to let himself get too comfortable. 

“Before this one comes and we stop having even half an hour.” Tk pointed out leaning his head up to look at Carlos. 

“Remind me why we thought kids were a good idea?” Carlos asked jokingly.

“I don’t know.” Tk replied with a small laugh. “Maybe because there so cute when their babies.”

“Maybe.” Carlos agreed with a nod. “Do you think your dad would take them for the night?”

“Of course.” Tk nodded. “He would love having them for a whole night.”

“A whole night just you and me, no chance or distractions or interruptions.” 

“I’m pretty sure that’s what got us into this in the first place.” Tk joked as he lent up to give Carlos a quick kiss. “Three times.”

Carlos kissed Tk again letting the kiss get more heated before he reluctantly pulled away. “We should properly get dressed in case one of them come’s back early.”

“We should.” Tk agreed giving Carlos one last kiss before he pushed himself up. “Should probably be dressed by the time they get home.”

Carlos smiled as he watched Tk pick his clothes up from the floor. “I gotta say I do like this view.”

“Do you now?” Tk asked as he turned around. “Too bad I’m about to get dressed.” 

“I think we could us that night sooner rather than later.” Carlos commented as TK pulled his t-shit on.

“I was planning on calling him later, seeing when he’s free.” Tk walked back over to Carlos his husband’s T-shit in hand. “He might be free next week or we might have to wait.”

“Don’t car.” Carlos took his top from Tk. “As long as we get that night alone.”

“We will.” Tk promised.

**********************************************************************************

“So.” Tk smiled as he walked up to his dad. “The kids are excited to see you.”

“I’m excited to see them.” Owen agreed smiling back at his son. 

“Carlos is going to drop them round after school.” Tk reminded him even though he had already Owen multiple times. “And we’ll pick them up after lunch tomorrow.”

“I know TK.” Owen nodded with a small laugh. “I know exactly when there coming round, exactly what to do. There my grandkids TK, I know. Now just have a good time without the kids.”

“Thanks for this again dad.” Tk smiled letting his worry go away, knowing that his kids would be safe with his dad. 

“Any time.” Owen promised. 

**********************************************************************************

“I don’t remember the last time we got this much sleep.” Tk sighed happily as he and Carlos laid in bed the next morning. 

“Neither do I.” Carlos said just as happily. “And I don’t know the next time we’ll get this much sleep okay.”

“Don’t remind me of that.” Tk groaned as he laid his head back down on Carlos’ chest. “I just want to lie here with you for a few more hours.”

“We can do.” Carlos agreed. “And the sleepless nights won’t be that bad, not with a new little baby coming along.” Carlos reached his hand down placing it on Tk’s baby bump.

“A cute little baby does make it seem more worth it.” Tk agreed as he placed his hand on top of Carlos’. “Until there about two and stop being quite so cute.”

“The twins are still cute.”

Tk laughed as he let his eyes close. “But there troublemaking makes them a little less cute.”

“What time did we tell your dad we would pick them up again?” Carlos asked as he kissed the top of Tk’s head.

“About twelve.” Tk mumbled letting sleep pull him back again. “You should probably set an alarm.

“I should.” Carlos agreed but too had closed his eyes and was letting sleep pull him in.

**********************************************************************************

Tk and Carlos were woken up by the sound of knocking on the door.

“I’ll get it.” Carlos mumbled as he pushed himself up pulling on a pair of shorts and a top on his way. “I’m coming.” Carlos opened the door to see Owen standing the twins at his side. 

“You were supposed to pick them up almost an hour ago.” Owen said as the twins ran towards Carlos who picked them both up.

“Sorry.” Carlos smiled apologetically at his father-in-law. “I forgot to set an alarm.”

“Doesn’t matter, I enjoyed spending time with them.” Owen assured him. “But I have a shift in thirty minutes so I had to bring them back.”

“Thanks.” Owen said goodbye to the twins and Ronin before he big his Farwell and left. 

“Who was there?” Tk asked as he walked into the living room, the twins spotting their dad and running over to give him a hug. “We forgot didn’t we?”

“We did.” Carlos nodded. “Your dad had to drop them back before his shift.”

“He wasn’t mad?” Tk asked as he set the twins back on the floor letting them run off and play with their toys. “That we forgot.”

“No, he didn’t care. Said he enjoyed the extra time with the kids.” Carlos promised as he walked over to Tk giving him a small kiss. “This alone time was nice while it lasted.”

“It was.” Tk agreed with a small smile. “I was really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some can you please let me know so I can fix them.
> 
> **********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm taking suggestions for other stories in the series both in the comments of my works and on Tumbler, At Geekyygirl669, so if you have any that you would like to read please let me know and I will see if I can write them.  
> I also take suggestions for stories out side of this series for any of the fandoms I write about, there's a list in my bio.  
> If you want me to credit you for the suggestion just let me know and I will.


End file.
